Weechester Collections
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Um espaço para os pequenos, curtos, simples e rápidos instantâneos dos nossos adoráveis caçadores, Sam e Dean Winchester, na infância... Serão momentos únicos e finalizados, pois cada Capítulo é uma história.Dean/Sam/Mary/John/Bobby/Azazel/e outros.
1. Monólogo infantil

**Essa é a primeira história desta Fic, que tem por objetivo mostrar pequenos momentos de Dean e Sam na infância.**

**Os temas serão gerais e abordarão os mais variados estilos: Drama, humor, romance, entre outros.**

**Cada capítulo corresponde a uma história finalizada. **

**Fic: **Monólogo Infantil

**Sinopse: **O garotinho Dean tem uma conversa com o adorável bebê Sammy.

**Obs: **A maioria dos erros é proposital.

**Monólogo infantil**

- E o grande guerreiro Dean Winchester, com a sua grande espada, que o feiticeiro do castelo de ferro lhe deu, correu e... buuuuum...puuuufff... Acabou com o dragão que queria comer o bebê Sammy. E depois o bebê Sammy cresceu e se tornou um grande guerreiro também. E Sam e Dean saíram pelo mundo para vencer todos os monstros maus. Fim! – O garotinho terminou a história agarrando as barras do berço, colando o rosto nelas e sorrindo ofegante para o bebê.

- Você gostou da minha história? - Seu irmão olhou para ele sacudindo os bracinhos parecendo feliz.

– Eu acho que gostou, você tá rindo. – Sorrindo também, o menino de cabelos loiros e rostinho corado por causa de toda a mímica e golpes nos seres imaginários do mal, continuou falando

- Eu inventei essa história pra você. Aprendi com o papai. Ele sempre me conta um montão de histórias e a mamãe também. Mas essa história ninguém me contou. Eu que fiz, é especial pro Sammy. – Parou um instante olhando o bebezinho, com seus grandes olhos verdes todo curioso e interrogativo

- Você me entende? – perguntou olhando para o bebê

– Acho que você me entende um pouquinho né Sammy?... Mamãe diz que você é muito pequeno, mas vai crescer... E que agora que eu sou um irmão mais velho... Eu sou seu irmão mais velho viu?... Que eu tenho que te ensinar um moooooontão de coisas... E quando você crescer a gente vai fazer tudo junto... Jogar bola, tomar sorvete, viajar... Sabe que eu também já fui pequeno igual a você? Papai me disse. Papai me conta um monte de coisa. - Olhou para o irmão e deu um suspiro de frustração.

- Seria bom que você crescesse logo Sammy. Não precisa ser muito, só um pouquinho pra gente poder brincar e fazer as coisas juntos... Lá no meu quarto eu tenho um monte de brinquedos legais. Têm bonecos, barquinhos, carrinhos... Os carrinhos são muito legais... Eu adoro eles. Se você quiser eu lhe empresto. Vou separar os mais bonitos para te dar, para você vê que eu sou um irmão beeeeem legal. – O pequeno no berço sacudiu os pés, feliz, olhando o irmão

– Olha o papai me deu um carrinho que é igualzinho ao carrão dele. - Falou com os olhos brilhando – Sammy você vai adorar o carro do papai. Ele é grande, todo preto, bonitão. Quando eu crescer ele disse que me ensina a dirigir... Aí depois, eu ensino você.

O garotinho loiro ficou parado se concentrando por alguns segundos. Parecia estar tomando uma decisão muito importante. Quando se decidiu, desviou o olhar para a porta por um momento, antes de se virar para o irmão e começar a falar um pouco mais baixo.

– Vou te contar um segredo Sammy... E você não pode contar isso nunca pra ninguém... Você promete? – Não esperava que o bebê respondesse, não era tão bobo. Mas o sorriso que Sam deu lhe valeu como um assentimento.

- Quando você tava na barriga da mamãe eu... Não gostava de você... Nem um tiquinho... Quando mamãe tava com você na barriga ela ficava toda estranha... Parecia doente e dorminhoca... Papai também ficou diferente... A gente não saia, nem ia no lago, nem jogava bola... E a mamãe ficava me dizendo que ia ser legal ter um irmãozinho, que eu teria com quem brincar... Mas eu não queria ter irmão não. Eu tinha medo que papai e mamãe gostassem mais de você, quando você chegasse.

Sua voz doce e infantil terminou a frase num murmúrio e sua face ficou vermelha. Por um momento seus olhos vagaram pela figura no berço que lhe encarava de volta. O olhar curioso nunca abandonando seu rosto enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para olhar melhor o bebê.

– Aí um dia, papai trouxe você do hospital... Ele disse que lá, o médico tinha te tirado da barriga da mamãe...- Dean colocou a língua para fora - Nojento né? – O loirinho riu do olhar curioso que o bebê fez, se lembrando, com sua curta e falha memória infantil, como Sam era realmente feio e todo enrugado quando chegou.

- Noooooossssa Sammy, você era menor que meu ursinho e era todo molinho e feio. – O bebê fez cara de choro – Chora não Sammy, agora você tá bonito... Tem cabelo.

Encostou novamente a testa nas grades do berço, fechando sua pequena mão sobre a ainda menor do irmão, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos deste.

– Seu o olho é verde igual o meu... A gente só tem isso parecido... Você parece com o papai. – E enquanto dizia isso sua voz revelou uma leve zanga. Seu rosto perdendo um pouco do brilho. Como se percebesse isso, o bebê apertou seu dedo fazendo o mais velho sorrir de novo feliz - Mas eu sou mais bonito que você. – Falou parando por um instante com um sorriso de canto, como a sombra de um outro que seria tão comum em seu futuro

– No dia que você chegou, mamãe queria que eu carregasse você, mas eu não quis e gritei que não queria você aqui e me esconde... Fiquei escondido um tempão no porão. Lá tava bem escuro, mas nem fiquei com medo.- Falou orgulhoso.

- Quando papai me achou, ele me abraçou, brigou comigo e depois ficou triste. Eu vi na cara dele... Quando papai fica triste eu sei Sammy... Ele fica calado, e não olha pra gente e não fala com a gente direito... Quando papai tá triste dói meu peito bem aqui. – Falou apontando para o próprio coração – Parece que alguém tá me apertando aqui dentro... E minha barriga fica doendo também... E dá vontade de chorar. - Sentiu Sam apertar mais seu dedo, como se tentasse mandar a tristeza do maior embora.

– De noite eu vim aqui no seu quarto, por que eu queria te ver melhor, sem papai e mamãe, nem ninguém olhando... Queria ver se podia gostar um pouquinho de você pra fazer o papai feliz de novo... Você tava dormindo bem quietinho no berço... E você parecia um anjinho daqueles que a gente vê nos filmes e nos desenhos... Eu fiquei te olhando, te olhando e você abriu o olho e deu risada pra mim... Quando você ri fica com buraquinhos aqui na bochecha. – falou levando a mão livre ao rosto do bebê e este se remexeu todo feliz.

- É engraçado e bonitinho. - falou com um riso tão cristalino que pareciam milhões de sinos repicando - Daí eu disse: _Oi Sammy, eu sou o Dean, seu irmão._.. Você ficou aí paradão me olhando e depois começou a dar risada e mexer os braços e se sacudir todo alegre. - Dean sacudiu os braços imitando o irmão - Foi aí que comecei a gostar de você... Gostar de verdade... Mais que de hambúrguer com coca-cola.

Dean suspirou frustrado.

– Você é tão pequeno Sammy... Tomara que cresça logo, pra gente poder fazer tudo junto e ser os melhores irmãos do mundo todo...

- Dean, seu levado você está aqui. – Mary falou entrando no quarto, se aproximando do berço e se abaixando ao lado do filho mais velho. Sorrindo feliz e aliviada ao perceber como seu pequeno raio de Sol adorava o irmão. – Agora mocinho, você vai tomar seu banho, vestir o pijama e antes de dormir nós vamos vir aqui dar boa noite ao Sammy. Ok?

- Ok mamãe. – Dean respondeu abraçando a mãe e saindo correndo para o banheiro. Feliz e inocente como toda criança deveria ser.

**Lawrence – Kansas, 02 de novembro de 1983.**


	2. Uma palavra, um sorriso, um olhar

**Cada capítulo corresponde a uma história finalizada. **

**Sem beta. Todos os erros são meus.**

**Uma palavra, um sorriso, um olhar...**

A lata escapou das mãos do homem e rolou em direção aos dois meninos sentados perto do velho sofá.

O garotinho loiro, de cinco anos, sentiu o impulso de pegá-la e correr para entregá-la ao pai. Mas o pequeno Sammy já engatinhava em direção a mesma e a agarrava brincando feliz e risonho lhe arrancando, como sempre, um sorriso encantado. Pois seu irmão, com um pouco mais de um ano, continuava a ser a coisa mais engraçada que seus inocentes olhos verdes já tinham visto.

O menor nunca parava quieto, a menos que estivesse no colo do Dean. Ali, junto ao corpinho quente e amoroso do irmão mais velho, ele se sentia protegido como em nenhum outro lugar. E Dean estava o tempo todo atento ao pequeno, já que o sapeca estava sempre procurando uma aventura, se enfiando em todo vão que via e, principalmente, levando tudo em que conseguia por suas mãos à boca. E aquilo, o mais velho sabia, era perigoso.

Olhando para cima Dean viu também na face, antes zangada e entediada do pai, um sorriso largo e brilhante. Daqueles que o pai só dava, assim despreocupado, quando seus olhos se fixavam no bebê que não sabia por que, ainda não conseguia andar.

Ao alcançar a lata, Sammy se sentou e a colocou na boca testando a força de seus novos dentes com fúria e fome.

Aproximando-se e se agachando na frente de seu bebê, John abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se é que isso era possível, e afagando a cabeça morena puxou a lata com carinho das mãozinhas gorduchas.

"_Dá, de, da, de, da"_ Berrou o bebê com a face vermelha, levantando os bracinhos em busca do brinquedo assim tão rapidamente arrebatado.

"_Se eu te der isso meu baby, não termino o jantar"_ John respondeu se erguendo e voltando para a minúscula cozinha daquele hotel barato.

Vendo seu objeto de interesse ser levado para longe, Sam se virou para o irmão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ainda não derramadas e com voz chorosa disse a sua primeira palavra:

"_Dean... Dean"_

Dean, que já se aproximava do irmão tão logo seu pai tomou a pequena lata, arregalou os olhos surpreso e feliz se deixando agarrar pelo mais novo, que enlaçando seu pescoço, apontava para o pai ainda choramingando seu nome em um monossilábico apelo.

Maravilhado e orgulhoso, Dean olhou para o pai, seu rosto exibindo toda a alegria que uma criança é capaz de sentir, para se deparar com um olhar tão duro e triste que não soube compreender, por que não conhecia a inveja e muito menos o rancor.


	3. Primeiros passos

**Primeiros passos**

Mãos espalmadas no chão, pés plantados afastados, corpo em um ângulo esquisito, vestido com um macacão curto e com o bumbum empinado, o bebê se concentrava.

Se alguém pudesse ver seus olhos, que estavam fixos no chão acarpetado, teria uma idéia da firme determinação que o pequeno já demonstrava.

Com um impulso o bebê se pôs de pé abrindo imediatamente um sorriso satisfeito, para logo em seguida cair sentado ao tentar andar.

Quis chorar e chamar pelo irmão, mas observando o maior brincando com o carrinho a poucos passos dele sentiu que se fizesse isso Dean viria lhe ajudar, lhe seguraria pela mão, ou o carregaria e não era isso o que desejava... Pelo menos não agora.

Há dias vinha observando o modo como Dean ia e vinha sobre as duas pernas e cansou de se sentir diferente, engatinhando como um cachorrinho com as mãos. Queria andar, queria que o irmão ficasse orgulhoso em vê-lo caminhar, mesmo que não soubesse muito bem, ou imaginasse o que era aquele desejo e necessidade.

Sem chamar atenção fez de novo... Pernas afastadas, bumbum para cima, mãos como apoio, um pequeno impulso e lá estava ele de pé novamente.

Menos afobado dessa vez, abriu os braços de forma instintiva, para conseguir equilíbrio, e pé ante pé caminhou em direção a coisa que mais amava nessa vida.

Na alegria do momento abriu um largo sorriso, rindo alto com sua voz infantil e musical e gritando o nome do irmão acelerou, dando seus primeiros passos, praticamente correndo.

Dean largou o brinquedo e lhe estendeu os braços, tão logo viu o irmão vindo feliz e desajeitado em sua direção. Recebendo, em um abraço longo e apertado, com orgulho e tristeza, o bebê risonho.


	4. Uma leoa entre ovelhas e lobos

Existem pessoas que fazem você se sentir bem. Que apenas com umas poucas palavras, e nem precisa ser pessoalmente, te dão aquele apoio que você necessita, mesmo sem saber... Pessoas em que você se inspira para fazer algo melhor... Conheço algumas no Nyah, que acabaram por me trazer ao FFNet, ... Esse é um presente para uma delas...

Uma leoa entre ovelhas e lobos

O garotinho estava sentado à sombra, em um canto do estacionamento do imenso supermercado. Ao seu lado um homem muito alto lhe dizia algo todo sorridente... Um sorriso estranho, todo dentes, todo faminto. E a primeira imagem que teve de um pai com seu filho, foi substituída pela de um predador voraz prestes a dar um pulo sobre sua caça.

A jovem mulher que estava se dirigindo para o seu veículo carregando dois pequenos sacos de compras, desviou de seu caminho indo o mais rápido que podia em direção do par, apreensiva.

Enquanto ainda se aproximava dos dois, o homem se abaixou e tentou segurar no braço do garoto que dando um safanão e colocando a mão dentro da jaqueta, para espanto dos adultos, assumiu uma pose de combate como nunca viram alguém tão jovem fazer.

- Hei! O que você quer com meu filho? – A mulher perguntou com voz forte enfim chegando perto o bastante deles.

O predador humano não respondeu, se afastando rapidamente, sumindo como o rato que era por entre os carros.

Suspirando aliviada a jovem colocou as compras no chão e se abaixou em frente ao garoto, que não tinha mais que seis anos.

Seus olhos verdes tinham uma firme determinação, ali imensos no rostinho sardento, rosado e bonito.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou aflita tocando o ombro frágil. Seus olhos queimavam pelas lágrimas, que teimava em segurar, diante da vergonha em saber que alguém pudesse sequer pensar em machucar uma criaturinha como aquela.

O garoto a olhou por um tempo avaliando esse novo adulto. Chegando a conclusão, que ajoelhada e lhe encarando assustada, estava uma pessoa que não lhe faria mal.

Tirando a mão de dentro da jaqueta, a enfiou envergonhado no bolso da calça jeans, enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Onde está a sua mãe?

- Morreu.

Uma palavra pode soar tão simples e conter tanta dor? Pensou a mulher apertando o ombro do garoto um pouco mais forte, sentindo, novamente uma louca vontade de puxar o corpinho frágil em um grande abraço... Mas não o fez.

- E seu pai? – Tentou em um fio de voz.

- Lá dentro.

Alívio e decepção.

Estranho? Ficou feliz é claro do menininho não estar perdido no mundo, mas, sentia até vergonha de admitir, que também ficou triste por não poder levá-lo para casa e cuidar dele. Por que, como o céu é azul aquela pobre criança precisava urgente de atenção.

- E por que você saiu de perto do seu pai? É perigoso ficar aqui sozinho.

-Meu pai me mandou ficar perto do carro.

Virando para o veículo estacionado não conteve um olhar de apreciação do modelo antigo e robusto, preto e muito másculo do Chevy.

- E como você se chama garotinho?

- Dean! – Uma voz forte chamou e o menino pareceu se aprumar em posição de sentindo.

- É o seu pai? – Ela perguntou, recebendo um sinal afirmativo.

Se erguendo, observou o homem que se aproximava carregando um bebê em um braço e uma sacola no outro.

Seus olhares se encontraram fuzilando-se mutuamente.

Quando chegou perto do filho, o moreno muito mais alto que a jovem entregou o bebê ao loirinho e pondo a sacola no chão se virou para a estranha com seu olhar mais questionador.

- Algum problema moça?

- Com certeza! – Ela respondeu se afastando e puxando o homem para longe o suficiente dos garotos.

- O quê...

- Olha aqui seu pai desnaturado. – Começou a moça ajeitando os óculos e apertando o dedo no peito forte enquanto falava com a voz baixa e irritada - Não quero saber de sua vida, se você está sofrendo, se está desempregado, freqüentando os Alcoólicos Anônimos, ou vive frustrado por qualquer merda que ache que não merecia que lhe acontecesse. Por que qualquer coisa que tenha passado em sua vida, por mais triste que seja, não te dá o direito de fazer aquela criança sofrer ou colocá-la em perigo.

- Olha aqui minha senhora...

- Eu estou olhando e não gostei nada do que vi até agora, meu senhor... E fique feliz, por que só não ligo agora para a polícia e dou uma queixa de maus tratos infantil por que vi o olhar daquela pobre criança quando você apareceu.

- Mas...

- E todo o amor que vi iluminando aquele rostinho só pode significar que você não é um pai tão ruim, quanto acho que é.

- Olha aqui sua intrometida...

Se aproximando tanto que seu corpo ficou apenas a um centímetro do dele ela continuou:

- Pois a intrometida aqui, seu brutamontes desnaturado e incompetente, chegou a tempo de espantar um maldito pedófilo que quase atacou seu filho

Com o rosto branco que nem papel o homem cambaleou desviando o olhar para os filhos. O tremor perceptível em seu corpo quase a fez sentir pena dele, quase...

- Espero que se sinta culpado o bastante para tomar mais cuidado com seus filhos daqui por diante... E sabe do que mais? – Ela falou se dirigindo aos meninos – Procure ajuda. Você parece precisa de toda que puder conseguir.

Aproximando-se do loirinho, ela se abaixou e o abraçou como desejava desde o momento em que o vira sozinho e assustado e mesmo assim, tão corajoso diante do perigo. Por extensão, abraçou o bebê também, recebendo um beijo molhado da adorável criaturinha.

- Adeus Dean.

- Adeus...

- Crica. – Informou bagunçando o cabelo dos dois e se afastando entre triste e feliz, com as suas compras.


	5. Como se apaga a luz de um olhar?

**Como se apaga a luz de um olhar?**

John olhou para o filho com a arma nas mãos pequenas e estremeceu levemente.

A automática era uma das mais leves do seu arsenal e seu coice ao atirar era quase nulo em suas mãos grandes. Mas nas de seu pequeno e amado filho, ela parecia um pequeno canhão.

Toda vez que este atirava na lata, que servia como alvo há cerca de dez metros, seu corpo pequeno dava dois passos para trás e se firmava após cambalear por dois segundos. Franzino e fatigado, o menino estava determinado a fazer o melhor. A só parar quando conseguisse acertar o alvo... Sendo que, a cada novo mirar, apontar e atirar, John sentia seu coração e o do filho rachar um pouco mais... Quebrar um pouco mais.

Outro disparo... Dessa vez o tiro chegou mais perto. A bala cravou na madeira bem abaixo da latinha e John não pode se furtar de um pequeno e breve sentimento de orgulho diante da habilidade nata de seu rebento. Mesmo que, e apesar de, não desejar aquela vida para o menino... De não querer estar ali ensinando seu filho a futura ou brevemente matar.

Odiava-se por ter que estar agachado abraçando o filho por trás, não como um gesto carinhoso, mas sim para lhe indicar e explicar como mirar melhor. Sussurrando temeroso em seu ouvido como deveria apontar um pouco para o lado se a intenção fosse acertar o centro, já que com o coice o tiro tendia a desviar um tanto do local em que se estava mirando. Seu coração paterno atormentado por estar arrancando a cada disparo, um pouco da inocência do filho, que já nem piscava mais ao apertar o gatilho.

Ensinar como empinar uma pipa, montar um brinquedo, jogar bola, nadar, encostar-se a uma árvore com os dois ao seu lado e viver uma vida simples e calma era o que seu coração quebrado desejava.

Contudo, sonhos e realidade são planos opostos e caminhos distintos na vida de uma pessoa. E John já abandonara a estrada dos sonhos há alguns anos, seguindo sem volta no caminho do desconhecido e real mundo das coisas, que para muitos, não passavam de invencionices e crendices dos que nada tinham para fazer ou dos que eram demasiados tolos para se deixar enganar por mitos e lendas.

Odiava sua vida. Odiava com todas as suas forças ser um caçador, perseguir demônios, enfiar balas de prata no coração de lobisomens, salgar os ossos para se livrar de fantasmas e espíritos. No entanto, não era forte o bastante para esquecer, dar meia-volta e mudar seu destino... E todas aquelas loucuras, todo aquele odioso conhecimento teria que repassar ao pequeno. Pois tinha que prepará-lo, armá-lo e torná-lo algo que ele mesmo odiava ter se transformado.

Jesus... O olhar que ele lhe dera quando sentados juntos na mesa, enquanto limpava as armas e seus utensílios sujos de sangue, e enfim abrira o jogo sobre a vida que levava não saía de sua cabeça.

John nunca poderia se livrar da dor que sentiu diante do rosto incrédulo e logo depois firme do seu menino, enquanto com a voz dura discorria sobre o que caçava, no por que de estar sempre longe e voltar geralmente machucado. Na razão de sempre estarem indo e vindo nessas estradas, vivendo em motéis ou sendo largados aos cuidados de amigos.

A imagem do filho após lhe escutar: a boca crispada, os olhos fixos no chão, as mãos fechadas em punho sobre as coxas marcadas pela calça jeans surrada foi a pintura de sua derrota como o pai que queria ter sido... Que Mary desejaria que fosse.

- Foi um desses monstros que matou a mamãe?

Ele lhe perguntou após um momento com a voz cheia de esperança. Louco que de seus lábios saísse uma negativa... Uma resposta que nunca poderia lhe dar.

E ao afirmar com a cabeça, pois sua garganta apertava de um jeito que se sentia incapaz de falar, John viu a pequena luz que ainda brilhava nos imensos olhos verdes se apagar aos poucos, bem diante de seus olhos... Como uma estrela solitária caindo do firmamento... Soube naquele instante que o filho tinha deixado de ser criança.

Agora, naquele local ermo, observava o resultado de sua sinceridade, na firme determinação do Dean que atirando contra as latas vazias, no alto de seus sete anos, tentava ser o adulto que seu pai precisava que fosse... Ser o protetor que Sam necessitava e precisaria no futuro... Não se permitindo sofrer por seu destino, ou ter pena de si mesmo... E mais que tudo, não deixando que as lágrimas de medo e raiva rolassem pelo seu rosto... O que lhe exigia mais esforço do que segurar a arma, mirar, atirar e enfim, acertar o alvo.

Eu, particularmente, odeio John Winchester!


	6. Amor fraternal

Escrevi essa fic para Paula.

Minha irmã caçula, minha melhor amiga, quase minha filha...

Minha Sammy!

Amor fraternal

- Deeeean! Deeeeean!

O garotinho de cinco anos vinha em sua direção segurando o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo, os lábios trêmulos, o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

A visão de seu desespero fez o coração do mais velho apertar imaginando o pior. Em rápidas passadas voou em direção ao irmão.

Ao ver o sofrimento do pequeno, Dean se arrependeu de ter sucumbido aos seus apelos, deixando que Sam saísse do quarto para brincar no estacionamento vazio. Mas era tão difícil dizer não a Sam, que isso sempre acontecia. Sam pedia e ele atendia. Não conseguia negar nada a uma criaturinha tão pequena e indefesa. Não conseguia ver o irmão menor sofrer, sem tentar de todas as formas ao seu alcance, fazê-lo feliz.

O pai o mataria se algo acontecesse ao seu pequeno bebê, mas não era por isso que Dean se martirizava, não mesmo. Aquele ser frágil, de olhos vermelhos, agora em seus braços, era tudo o que possuía no mundo, tudo o que mais amava no mundo.

Seu pai... Era seu pai. E o amor por aquele adulto era grande, imenso.

Mas Sam... Sam era Sammy. Alguém para amar sem medos e sem restrições. Alguém a quem se doar sem esperar recompensas e no final receber tudo em troca.

Irmãos são assim? São ou deveriam ser. Devem ser. Pois sentir algo assim por aquele ser com seu sangue e seus olhos, com as mãos de seu pai e o sorriso de sua mãe, chegava a ser tão forte que doía.

- Deixa eu ver Sammy. – Dean pediu puxando o pequeno e sentando com ele nos degraus da escada de onde ele caíra.

Sam esticou o braço ainda dando pequenos soluços, controlando a custo as lágrimas; o corpinho tremendo assustado, mas com a queda, do que com o ferimento que, pelo que Dean constatava, não passava de um arranhão.

- Vou precisar ir ao hospital? – Sam perguntou alarmado – Eu acho que... Que não precisa né?

- Tá tudo bem Sammy, foi só um arranhão, não vai precisar ir não. Vamos para o quarto que eu faço um curativo.

Sorrindo Dean se levantou e em um impulso o carregou, como se Sam fosse mais leve do que realmente era. O corpinho tão menor agarrado ao seu, a cabeça descansando no ombro do mais velho.

Carregando o irmão, começou a caminhar para o quarto do hotel, feliz em saber que tudo estava bem, que não tinha sido nada demais.

Quem os visse naquele momento entenderia o completo significado do termo confiança, doação, amizade e principalmente amor.

- Dean... Você vai contar ao papai que eu me machuquei?

Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos do irmão para acalmá-lo. Sentido a maciez dos fios, lembrou-se de que o pai os quis cortar como fizera com os seus, "por que era mais prático de cuidar", mas que diante do choro sentido do menininho desistira.

A lembrança fez o loirinho sorrir da preocupação tola do outro.

O pai nunca se zangava com Sammy. Ele nunca o reclamava, nunca o olhava com desgosto, ou tristeza. Nunca levantava a voz com aquela criança. E nas poucas vezes em que isso poderia ter acontecido, ele, Dean, assumira a culpa e levara o castigo.

- O papai não vai se zangar com você por causa disso Sammy, não precisa se preocupar. – Respondeu dando um beijo na testa do menor, parando em frente à porta do quarto barato e procurando a chave no bolso.

- Eu sei. – Sam respondeu com a voz chorosa.

- Então por que você está chorando preocupado?

- Por que ele vai se zangar com você... E eu não quero... Eu não quero...

Dizendo isso, Sam o agarrou mais forte pelo pescoço, o corpinho tremendo novamente.

A total, sincera e justificada preocupação e verdade contidas naquelas palavras, só não foi mais forte e poderosa, que o calor que invadiu seu peito e fez com que Dean perdido, abraçasse o irmão com toda a alegria que sentia por ser amado também.

E ali parados, como se fossem um só, ficaram, por muito tempo.


	7. Olhos nos olhos

Olhos nos olhos

Estavam juntos na cama, de frente um para o outro, olhos nos olhos, mãos enlaçadas em frente ao corpo, totalmente imóveis.

Dean sorria satisfeito enquanto Sammy se concentrava para não rir. Mas o loiro sabia que era questão de tempo. Só mais alguns minutos , e o outro não agüentaria, começaria a rir e então, já era.

Cara a cara com o irmão ele não pode deixar de notar que os olhos do outro tinham um tom de verde mais escuro que o seu e era rodeado por um anel castanho, tão parecido com os de seu pai.

O rosto jovem e inocente estava totalmente concentrado nos seus próprios olhos e podia imaginar as idéias que passavam pela sua cabecinha morena de oito anos.

Sam não era fácil de ler, mas Dean conhecia o irmão como a palma da sua mão e sabia que o caçula só esperava o momento exato em que abaixasse a guarda, para conseguir o que queria.

Mas Dean era mais esperto, matreiro e tinha um plano infalível, que estava guardando para o momento certo. Nada de precipitações ali. Se fosse rápido demais o irmão na se deixaria enganar. Por que apesar de saber que Sam não se entregaria fácil, nada no mundo faria Dean desistir do que queria.

Estavam muito engraçados no momento, sérios com seus rostos tão próximos que Sam podia contar as sardas do irmão e Dean podia enumerar os sinais no rosto do menor.

Inocentes fitavam-se pétreos com um único pensamento: o de um vencer o outro naquele jogo tolo e infantil.

Sem mais nem menos Dean, sem deixar de fitar o irmão, sorriu falando subitamente:

- Oi pai como foi a caçada?

Sam se virou afobado e alegre, para registrar que o pai não estava ali.

- Você piscou! – Dean gritou e ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao ver a cara de raiva que o irmão fez ao ser logrado.

Agarrou a barra de chocolate sob a cama, ficando em pé, abrindo seu prêmio.

- Você trapaceou seu idiota!

- E você perdeu de novo seu bobão!

Diante do olhar emburrado do caçula, o sardentinho voltou a sentar na cama, partiu o chocolate ao meio e ofereceu o pedaço maior ao irmão que não pode deixar de rir do gesto e desfazer o bico comendo o doce todo feliz.


	8. Quando o amor acontece!

**Não é um romance! Mas é uma história de amor à primeira vista,**

**Quando o amor acontece!**

"_Merda" _Bobby pensou vendo o Impala entrando na sua propriedade.

Pelo pára-brisa podia vislumbrar o motorista com clareza. Um homem com cara de poucos amigos, como ele próprio, porém sem a barba e o boné, suas marcas registradas.

John Winchester... Sobrenome estranho, mas apropriado. O rapaz era como uma arma preparada, carregada e pronta para qualquer batalha, em qualquer campo, contra todo o tipo de inimigo... Na verdade, o safado parecia ter na veia sangue de caçador, diferente de muitos outros e dele próprio.

Resmungando, Bobby se ergueu, ajeitando o boné.

Conhecer o bastardo, em uma caçada há um ano, fora normal... Descobrir sobre o que o tinha transformado em caçador, conseqüência... Ser salvo por ele, atípico... Gostar dele? Nem sempre...

Nesse momento, por exemplo, não estava gostando nem um pouco de vê-lo chegar com seu monstro metálico, quando tudo que desejava era estar sozinho... Tudo o que queria era seu precioso isolamento em seu amontoado de ferragens, que como uma cerca protetora, lhe escondia do mundo e das pessoas... Seu fosso de ferrugem, resguardando seu solitário castelo, onde tudo era silêncio.

Seis anos... Seis longos anos... Mesmo assim, que cruel era perceber que parecia ter sido ontem.

Ainda podia sentir o peso da lâmina, o cheiro do sangue, o odor do enxofre... Ouvir os gritos e enxergar aquele olhar final tão doce e perdoador da esposa.

Seis anos aprendendo, caçando, respirando, comendo, bebendo monstros, aberrações, coisas loucas... Loucura?... Pensava, muitas vezes, que estar louco seria mais fácil, mais normal e até mais feliz...

"Droga" Pensou resignado, limpando as mãos sujas de graxa em um pedaço de estopa, virando e se recostando no carro, em que tentava manter a mente concentrada por algumas horas.

John já tinha parado o veículo há algum tempo e parecia receoso de sair ao encontro dele. Sua cara, ali não tão distante, estava mais preocupada que o normal, e pior, envergonhada.

Bobby não se mexeu, apenas esperou... Não eram amigos e sua notória desconfiança sempre o manteve a margem, como todo o bom caçador que se preze.

Fingindo estar mais relaxado do que estava, Bobby apoiou as mãos no veículo, deixando que uma delas deslizasse sob o capô aberto, agarrando com força a arma, precavidamente deixada ali.

Parecendo tomar coragem John saiu do Chevy e se aproximou.

- Bobby

-John.

Nenhum dos dois esperava saudações efusivas ou abraços apertados, nem mesmo um aperto de mão. Apesar de Bobby sentir que deveria mostrar muito mais apreço pelo outro. Afinal, o desgraçado tinha lhe ajudado, praticamente salvo sua vida.

- Ouvi rumores sobre um ninho de vampiros em New Orleans. – Disse John colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro.

- Dizem que os malditos gostam de se esconder por aquelas bandas.

- Estou indo me encontrar com o Kurt e o Bill... Vamos verificar...

- O Kurt é boa gente, mas não chega aos pés do Harvelle... Já cacei com os dois e o Bill sim, é um cara para se ter ao lado nesse tipo de serviço.

Bobby viu John concordar com a cabeça e sem graça olhar em direção ao impala.

Bobby acompanhou seu olhar sabendo que dali sairia algo desagradável.

- Desembucha Winchester! Sei que não veio aqui para trocarmos figurinhas.

- Preciso de um grande favor.

- Quem não precisa?

John suspirou.

- Não posso levar meus meninos dessa vez... Seria muito perigoso.

- Sempre é perigoso.

- Pensei... Pensei que poderia deixá-los com você.

- Não.

- Seriam dois ou três dias no máximo. – John pediu. E John Winchester odiava pedir.

- Garoto eu não conheço seus filhos, não gosto de crianças, não saberia nem o que fazer com uma debaixo do meu teto, quanto mais duas... Deixe-os com a Ellen.

- A Jô está doente, não posso deixar o Sam lá... E você não precisa se preocupar, o Dean sabe cuidar dele e do irmão.

A voz do John tinha um leve tom de orgulho e persuasão, mas Bobby não estava disposto a abrigar, por três dias, dois moleques que lhe tirariam a paz e o sossego.

Olhou para o impala em busca das crianças que não conhecia. Crianças que não fazia a menor questão de conhecer, porém não viu nada.

Sabia dos garotos Winchester e achava o cara louco por levá-las a todo o canto, expondo-as a todo tipo de perigo. Mas ser babá dos filhos de alguém que nem conhecia direito? Nem pensar, nem...

A negativa travou em sua mente quando se deu conta do garotinho ao lado do outro caçador, segurando outro menino, moreno e bem menor, pela mão.

Loiro, sardento, olhos verdes e bochechas vermelhas; rosto sisudo, fechado, olhos especulativos e atentos; a mão pequena apertava a do irmão e com seu corpinho se postava a frente do menor, como a protegê-lo daquele estranho alto, barbudo e sujo de graxa.

Bobby sentiu seu coração parar por um breve minuto, que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

Aquela criança, com rosto de anjo, era a personificação de seus sonhos paternos... Lembrava tão claramente a sua esposa, com aqueles olhos verdes imensos e seu cabelo loiro, que Bobby sentiu as pernas tremerem e seu coração endurecido amoleceu... A casca dura rachando e quebrando com o calor que parecia tomar todo o seu peito e subir em direção aos seus olhos.

Foi naquele instante, vendo o filho de seu coração pela primeira vez, que Bobby Singer descobriu que poderia sim, amar novamente.

Ao ver a atriz que fez a esposa de Bobby, Karen, acrescentei mais uma razão para o Bobby gostar do Dean como um filho.


	9. A beleza nem sempre está à vista

**Obs: Está é uma apresentação.**

* * *

**A beleza nem sempre está ao alcance dos olhos.**

- Você consegue ouvir alguma coisa Sam?

-Nada... Eles estão falando baixo...

- O Bobby parece zangado, não é?

- O pai também... Se a gente entrar pode ouvir melhor.

- Acho que não Sam, meu pai não ia gostar... E nem o seu.

- Besteira... Eles nem vão ver a gente.

- Acho melhor não.

Sammy, no ato de seus oito anos, fez um bico parecido com o do Dean olhando para a menina ao seu lado.

A garota, mais alta e mais velha sorriu. Um sorriso estranho e torto, típico dela. O cabelo escuro, ondulado, de um rico tom café, caía estrategicamente sobre o lado esquerdo de seu rosto e o olho de um azul quase irreal fitava o seu amigo com benevolência.

Mesmo tendo só quatro anos a mais que Sam, Susan, agia como se fosse bem mais velha.

"_Como o Dean"_ pensou entortando a boca e voltando a observar o trio formado pelo pai, Bobby e o caçador que chamavam de Dakota.

- Vem Sam, vamos brincar no ferro velho. – Susan falou segurando a mão do garoto e o puxando leve, mas firmemente para longe. – Será que o mustang vermelho ainda está aqui?

A primeira intenção de Sam foi se soltar, não era um bebê. Mas ao olhar fixo para a mão dela na sua, imaginou que talvez a magoasse. Assim se deixou levar pela garota magricela, que falava sem parar sobre a última caçada do pai no Novo México e em como Dakota podia rastrear um lobisomem em qualquer lugar que eles imaginassem se esconder.

"_É, definitivamente ela parece com o Dean"_

Sabia que o pai dela, assim como o seu, caçava coisas maléficas e sobrenaturais. Mas assim como John vivia para perseguir demônios, Dakota caçava lobisomens. E nisso era o melhor.

- Olha o mustang lá Sam. – A menina gritou feliz o rosto todo se iluminando.

Mesmo ficando contente em descobrir que aquele pedaço de metal que eles adotaram como seu lugar preferido no ferro velho, ainda estivesse ali, Sam não conseguia se divertir tanto como Susan.

Encarando-a por um instante, enquanto ela sorria deliciada pela visão do pedaço de metal retorcido onde só a cabine ainda estava intacta, Sam se perguntou como ela conseguia ser tão feliz.

Dakota e Susan surgiram na vida dos Winchester há um ano, durante uma das caçadas do pai. E desde então, já tinham se batido várias vezes.

Sam ainda lembrava a primeira vez que tinha visto a garota. Primeiro se assustou, mas depois, pouco a pouco, com seu jeito delicado e ao mesmo tempo autoritário ela acabou ganhando seu coração. Susan se tornou sua melhor amiga. E apesar de ser mais velha, ela preferia estar com ele do quê com Dean.

Na verdade, ela quase nunca falava, olhava, ou ficava perto do Dean. E o irmão também parecia ter a mesma aversão à menina, o que era estranho, por que Dean parecia estar sempre atrás das meninas agora, pelo menos das bonitas. Talvez fosse isso. Susan era engraçada, esperta, entendia de armas e armadilhas, mas não era uma garota bonita. Sam imaginava que isso não era importante, mas parecia fazer diferença para Dean.

Acompanhando a amiga, Sammy entrou no mustang detonado, sentando do lado do carona. Susan, sem se preocupar em se sujar, como a maioria das meninas de sua idade, sentou no banco do motorista, colocando as mãos no volante, um sorriso de pura satisfação no rosto.

- Quando eu crescer Sam vou ter uma carro desses e junto com meu pai vou ser uma ótima caçadora e acabar com todos os lobisomens do mundo.

Sam ficou sério.

- Não quero ser caçador. - Disse cruzando os braços.

- Por quê? – Susan perguntou se virando para o amigo, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

- Você tem uma casa Susan?

- Não.

- Eu também não, mas quero ter. O Dean me contou que antes da mamãe morrer tínhamos uma, rodeada de árvores. – Sam suspirou – Queria não ficar me mudando o tempo todo, não precisar deixar meus amigos para trás. Não quero ser um caçador Sue. É perigoso. O papai e o Dean sempre se machucam.

- As pessoas vão se machucar de qualquer jeito Sam. Como caçadores podemos ajudá-las. – Replicou com voz firme olhando para frente, apertando ainda mais as mãos no volante, muito mais velha que seus doze anos.

De repente sorriu. Não queria deixar o garotinho mais triste do que normalmente ele já era.

- Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde.

- Acho que já sou grande...

- Qual é Sam, vai ser divertido. Eu deixo você se esconder primeiro.

- Então tá.

Animado o garoto saiu correndo enquanto Susan encostava a cabeça no volante e contava.

- ... vinte e três, vinte e quatro...

- Quando você chegar a cinqüenta Sammy já vai estar na China.

Susan deu um pulo com o susto, olhando sem graça e sem ação para o garoto loiro que surgiu do nada no banco carona. Seus olhos verdes a encaravam fixos, analisando cada traço de seu rosto.

Envergonhada como sempre, Susan puxou o cabelo para frente se escondendo.

- Eu te vi na escada, ouvindo a conversa.

- Eu vi você e o Sammy se pendurando na janela.

Dean sorriu do tom vermelho no rosto da menina.

Escondendo as mãos no capote e evitando encarar o menino loiro e bonito, Susan continuou apressada.

- Eles pareciam preocupados... O Bobby estava gritando com meu pai. – Relutante olhou para Dean – O que você ouviu?

- Nada demais. Bobby não estava zangado é só o jeitão dele.

- Isso pode funcionar com o Sam, Dean, mais não comigo. – Ela contrapôs.

Não ia mesmo e Dean sabia. Assim como sabia que Susan, sendo filha de caçador e tendo passado por muitas coisas, não agiria, pensaria ou se assustaria como as garotas de sua idade. Isso era fascinante em uma garota.

- Bobby não quer que nossos pais nos levem mais nas caçadas... Não quer que "matemos coisas". Disse que temos que ter chance de crescer "normais".

- Besteira. Sou uma boa caçadora, gosto de ajudar as pessoas com meu pai faz e me ensina.

- Eu também.

- Mas?

- O Bobby talvez tenha razão sabe... Gostaria de poder deixar o Sammy em segurança... Vocês são crianças.

- Temos a mesma idade.

- Não importa – Retrucou em um tom duro – Nossos pais não vão ouvir o Bobby. Não vão se separar de nós.

Por um instante ficaram em silêncio. O coração de Susan batia apressado, não apenas pelo medo de ter que se separar do pai, mas sim porque Dean tinha se aproximado um pouco mais dela no carro.

- Tenho que procurar Sam. – Falou tentando sair. Para ser detida pelo pequeno caçador.

- Por que você sempre foge de mim?

- Não fujo de você

- Foge sim... Está sempre com o Sam para cima e para baixo, nunca me olha, ou fala comigo. Parece que não gosta de mim... Você gosta do Sam? É isso? Quero dizer, você é mais velha que ele, mas isso não faz muita diferença... Só que você é mais alta... Fica estranho sabe. – Disse e riu.

- O Sam é meu amigo. – Respondeu dura.

- Vocês parecem namorados... Não se desgrudam.

- O Sam é meu amigo.

- Você nunca o beijou então?

- Claro que não.

- Você já beijou alguém?

Susan ficou muda. O rosto de Dean estava muito próximo do seu e sua mão se erguia lentamente para afastar o cabelo de seu rosto.

- Não.

Diante da negativa Dean sorriu, aproximando-se mais... Por instinto colocando as mãos de cada lado do rosto inocente de Susan, unindo seus lábios aos dela; beijando-lhe bem devagar, desajeitado e sem malícia.

Foi doce, molhado e mágico.

Susan se afastou lentamente do garoto um pouco depois, levando as mãos aos lábios... O rosto corado, envergonhada e assustada.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por que eu também nunca beijei alguém... E você é muito bonita.

Susan riu amarga diante do comentário. Um som que nunca deveria escapar dos lábios de alguém tão jovem.

Com sua mão mutilada afastou totalmente o cabelo, expondo por completo as marcas causadas por garras que deformavam metade de seu rosto.

Dean sorriu e a beijou novamente... Sem se importar com pequenos detalhes... Por que enxergou mais do que Susan poderia imaginar.

O que Dean viu foram apenas ferimentos de batalha... Viu uma garota, que como ele, tinha caído sem pára-quedas no mundo do fantástico, onde tudo estava à espreita para te devorar... Viu uma menina que adorava o pai e cuidava dele com todo o amor que possuía... Viu ali, parada á sua frente, uma garotinha que sabia manejar uma espingarda, armar armadilhas, e recitar em latim qualquer ritual de exorcismo... Dean viu apenas Susan, a pirralha mais corajosa que conheceu... A garota que se tornaria seu primeiro amor.

E Sam estava certo, Dean gostava de coisas bonitas. Mas a beleza nem sempre está ao alcance dos olhos. E ao contrário do que o irmão, ou outros poderiam pensar, Dean sabia disso.


	10. A chave para o seu coração

**A chave para o seu coração**

- Meninos, fiquem na beira onde eu possa ver... Nada de ir para o fundo. – Observando o olhar teimoso de Sam completou – Dean?!

John Winchester, vestido com uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa branca justa que delineava todos os seus músculos, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja, deu uma olhada firme para as duas crianças. Aquele seu olhar que não admitia contestação. Onde exibia uma ordem clara que Dean obedeceria sem pestanejar e Sam adoraria contrariar.

Bobby ao seu lado observou fascinado e contente a alegrias das duas crianças, que em seus calções de banho, corriam felizes em direção ao lago.

Depois de três anos John já se tornara um ótimo amigo e seus garotos uma parte importante de sua vida. Simplesmente adorava ter os dois pirralhos por perto.

Sentia-se orgulhoso e satisfeito pela confiança depositada nele quando o caçador mais jovem deixava os filhos aos seus cuidados. O que era mais raro do que se poderia esperar.

Não saberia por que, mas o cara custava a se separar dos filhos, mesmo quando a caçada seguia sendo perigosa. Então, quando o fazia, Bobby se esforçava ao máximo para dar o seu melhor aos meninos. Esquecendo suas dores e angústias, sorrindo e sendo o melhor dos tios para essas duas crianças que aprendera a amar.

Sorriu ao lembrar o que John lhe confidenciara uma vez:

"_Sam adora ficar com você no ferro velho."_

E o moleque realmente demonstrava essa preferência se acercando de Bobby, grudando nele, questionando, arrumando mil e uma maneiras de tornar o caçador parte ativa de suas brincadeiras e idéias.

Já Dean era o extremo oposto. Sempre calado, a menos que algo envolvesse Sam.

Cada vez que John os deixava aos seus cuidados, Bobby podia ler no garotinho loiro e desconfiado a dor que sentia ao ser deixado para trás. O desejo de correr em direção ao Impala, se agarrar ao pai e implorar para que este o levasse junto, sem se importar que fosse perigoso.

E durante o tempo que passava em sua casa, Dean quase nunca se aproximava de Bobby, conversava com ele ou lhe deixava se achegar muito.

Parecia encarar o ferro velho como uma prisão, um local cheio de perigos. Seu dono como um inimigo. Por mais que Bobby tentasse e se esforçasse para conquistar a confiança do garoto, penetrar em seu coração se tornava, a cada tentativa, algo impossível.

Momentos como esse em que observava Dean sorrir, brincar e parecer feliz, eram tão raros, que ele os guardava com carinho em suas lembranças.

- Harvelle descobriu uma alcatéia em Milicent. – John falou arrancando o mais velho de seus pensamentos.

- Ele provavelmente já deve ter chamado Dakota. – Bobby respondeu desviando sua atenção dos garotos que já brincavam na água.

- Caçar lobisomens sem esse maldito não seria a mesma coisa. - John deu um gole na cerveja passando os olhos pelos filhos. – Então se prepare para ter que abrigar mais uma criança durante alguns dias.

- Gosto dos garotos. E Susan é uma criança que nunca dá trabalho.

- Menina estranha aquela. – John murmurou para si mesmo. Levantou-se. – Vou ligar para o Harvelle... Buscar notícias.

Bobby pensou, vendo o outro se afastar, que os pais geralmente são cegos em relação aos próprios filhos.

John não parecia perceber o quão estranho Dean também se tornava a cada dia. O menino agia como um adulto, quando só tinha dez anos... E seu olhar, onde deveria existir apenas inocência e alegria, exibia mais e mais da dureza do pai e suas amarguras.

Abanou a cabeça observando John caminhar em direção ao estacionamento onde ficavam os orelhões do parque. Distraído, levantou o rosto para o céu deixando que o calor do sol o aquecesse. Sorrindo feliz pela paz que sentia no momento.

Estava assim, absorto, quando os gritos se tornaram nítidos e pode distinguir com clareza a voz estrangulada de Dean chamando por Sammy.

Virou, parando estático, para registrar com clareza a cena no lago e tomar uma rápida decisão.

Muito longe da margem, Sam e Dean se debatiam na água. Sam tentava se manter à tona, mas qualquer um podia ver que não conseguiria. O garoto de seis anos não sabia nadar. Dean parecia ter alguma noção, mas era claro que estava tendo problemas. Mesmo assim se esforçava para nadar em direção ao irmão... Afundando e voltando para tentar novamente a se aproximar do menor.

Cinco segundos depois Bobby corria apressado, gritando por John a todo pulmão, arrancando as botas para se lançar a água e nadar sem pestanejar em direção ao menino loiro.

Para Bobby não importava que Sam fosse menor e precisasse mais de sua ajuda no momento. Seu coração estava desesperado em alcançar o maior. Suas emoções, seus sentimentos por Dean, e não sua razão comandavam seus braços e suas forças naquela direção.

Dean, percebendo sua intenção, gritou o mais alto que podia, engolindo água enquanto falava.

- Pega o Sammy... Ajuda ele... Ajuda o Sammy.

Bobby ainda tentou ignorar o apelo percebendo que, no momento, estava à mesma distância das duas crianças. Mas havia tanto desespero na voz de Dean, na forma como implorava e se debatia tentando se aproximar do irmão, que Bobby não pode deixar de ouvir a lógica de todo aquele amor. Desviando, com lágrimas nos olhos em direção ao caçula, mergulhou para agarrar seu corpinho um tanto mole e levá-lo, nadando o mais rápido que podia em direção à margem.

Só possuía um pensamento coerente: deixar Sam em segurança e voltar para pegar o Dean.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu o garotinho ser arrancado de seus braços pelo pai, quando ainda estava muito distante da margem.

Satisfeito e agoniado deu meia volta, avistando Dean e seguindo em sua direção para agarrá-lo e estreitar seu corpo cansado junto ao peito e ali ficar por uns segundos abraçando-o.

Colocando o garoto às suas costas, nadou em direção à segurança, observando John agarrado a Sammy que chorava pelo irmão mais velho.

Os bracinhos delgados de Dean, um menino pequeno demais para sua idade, apertavam seu pescoço com força. Sua respiração arfante, porém compassada, aliviaram sua aflição.

Bobby apenas pensava: Meu garotinho está bem. Dean está a salvo.

- Obrigado Tio Bobby. – Escutou o menino sussurrar fraco ao seu ouvido quando já estavam próximos à margem.

Soube com toda a certeza, assim como era um caçador, que este lhe agradecia, não por ter salvo sua vida, mas por socorrer primeiro ao mais novo.

Trôpego, Dean o largou correndo em direção ao irmão para abraçá-lo com carinho, afagando seus cabelos compridos, lançando a Bobby, enquanto ouvia o sermão de John, o seu sorriso mais sincero e agradecido.

E este o amou ainda mais, sorrindo em resposta. Satisfeito em descobrir finalmente qual a única maneira de ser aceito no coração de seu garoto.


End file.
